Luna Platz
Luna Platz, known in Japan as Luna Shirogane, is a character in the MegaMan Star Force series. Luna is very perky and bossy person in both the games and the anime. She is also a capable leader (to some degree) as she was able to lead Zack Temple and Bud Bison without much difficulty. She is, in most cases, a perfectionist, partly due to having parents with incredibly high standards. She is also a very persistent person, trying to convince Geo to come back to school early in the game, eventually getting him to come back. Yet it means that she is the 5th Grade Class President. After encountering MegaMan, she apparently has her affection for him, yet visibly states that she cares not for Geo. It is obvious to the players that she has a crush on Geo, and his sidekick, Sonia Strumm as one of her rivals. Also Luna has a fondness of cute things like her rabbit-like Wizard named Mode. Game History In MegaMan Star Force , Luna is first shown as the 5th Grade class president, with her 'lackies', Zack and Bud. She runs into Geo, and tries to get him back to school. After many failed attempts, which include following Geo wherever he goes to try and get him to warm up to other people, Luna eventually succeeds. Luna, however, ends up being in the middle of the many incidents involving Megaman and FM-ians. Her parents believe her friends are dragging her potential down, and decide to transfer her to another school. After encountering her Parents in front of Geo and Sonia, she runs off and encounters Ophuica. Ophuica offers Luna the ability to get back at her parents. They then Wave change to become Queen Ophuica. After the incident is solved, Luna hugs MegaMan as the wave world deteriorates, giving him no time to escape, and returns to Geo. Luna is then, the second person after Sonia to know MegaMan's Secret identity. In the second game, she plays less of a role, playing the role of Rival with Sonia Strumm for Geo's affection. Early in the game, she is kidnapped by Hyde, known in Wave form as Dark Phantom, and taken to the top of the IFL tower. Geo later saves her. Later in the game, she is kidnapped again to lure Geo out and Hyde reveal that some of Ophiuca data still inside her. He then unlock her heart to force her to become Queen Ophiuca. After Geo defeat her, he almost get consume by OOPArt power, but because of Luna he able to control in. Luna, MegaMan Star Force 3 is shown with a Wizard named Mode. Therefore she has a Hunter VG. She does not Wave Change any more, but instead functions as the leader of Geo's first Rezon group, the Luna Luna Brigade. After Jack and Queentia reveal their true indentities, she was destroyed by Joker and separate into 6 pieces of EM wave. With the help of Acid, Geo is able to find Luna and bring her back. Anime History In the anime, Luna was infatuated with Mega Man after he saved her life, though unaware of his secret identity. It was this weakness that she is targeted by "Ophiuchus" during one of Sonia's concerts, taking advantage of Luna's desire to see her hero and her jealousy over Lyra Note, who she believes may be romantically involved with Mega Man. However Ophiuchus can't take fully control because of Luna's love for MegaMan. Later, Ophiuchus takes on the form of W Luna while gathering minus energy to recreate the Andromeda Key. During this time, Ophiuchus often bickered with other FM-ians over how to spend money, and she herself also developed a love of shopping. Eventually, Ophiuchus is deleted by Gemini Spark in order to fill the Andromeda Key. As for Luna, after witnessing Mega Man change back to Geo as the result of one of Andromeda's attacks, she goes into self-denial of seeing it though Zack and Bud were present at the time. Luna also seems to like Geo(and gets to like him a lot faster in the anime), making food for him and bickering with Lyra Note over who likes Mega Man more. Manga History Under Construction Trivia *Luna claims she has only feelings for Megaman and none for Geo, but this is rather strange, considering they are the same person. It is explained a little(but not by much more) clearer in the anime, in which she oftens denies she knows Geo is Megaman, but she does, and is probably using it as an excuse to cover her feelings. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Humans